Hold Me Tight
by Miss Nihilist
Summary: Karkat bites his lip. "You know, Dave, you don't have to feel pressured into anything like this. We can stop, if you're uncomfortable-" His words are cut off when Dave presses a finger to his lips. "Stop worrying." Dave says. "Karkat, I wouldn't be here if I didn't want to be. I don't really know how to- how to relax into this, but I do know you, and I trust you." (first time smut)


**A/N: This is dedicated to Dave's birthday! I love my little baby and his alien boyfriend. They grow up so fast.**

* * *

"Are you sure this is okay?" Karkat mumbles the words against Dave's skin, his hands holding his boyfriend's bare sides loosely.

Dave hesitates for a moment, his heart pounding so loud that Karkat can feel it, humming through the veins of his thin skin. "Yeah." He mumbles after a moment, shifting. "You can keep going." He's nervous, and Karkat almost wants to call it off, but this is why they have a safe word. They both want this - they had talked about it enough to know that for sure.

Putting the entire thing into motion is the only problem at the moment.

It almost felt too intimate. Crouching over his boyfriend, both of their shirts already set aside, and Dave's eyes staring up at him, unabashed. His eyes were always unnatural, even for trolls, but here - _now_ \- they're so bright that it _hurts_.

He leans down, hesitant and awkward. It's hard to find balance in this position, legs on either side of Dave's hips, and his hands trying to hold the sides of Dave's torso. He shifts his hands up, curling his fingers in the sheets next to Dave's head.

Karkat bites his lip, looking pain-stricken for a moment. "You know, Dave, you don't have to feel pressured by your dead culture into anything like this. We can stop, if you're uncomfortable-"

His words are cut off abruptly when Dave presses a finger to his lips. The gesture makes his heart squeeze, and the look in Dave's eyes makes him want to turn his head away. Still, Karkat holds perfectly still, like a statue. He doesn't even dare to breathe as Dave traces down Karkat's jaw with just the tip of his finger, following a vein down his neck and over the swell of his throat, finally stopping just over his heart. His hand flattens out, and Dave gently strokes the place over Karkat's blood-pusher. His face flushes, but still, Karkat doesn't move. Dave can probably feel the way his heart is racing, like it's going to burst.

"Stop worrying." Dave says finally, shattering the silence. His words are barely louder than a mumble, but it's all Karkat can hear in the suffocating quiet of the room. "Karkat, I wouldn't be here if I didn't want to be. Look, I'm- I'm nervous, alright? I've never exactly _done_ this before. I don't really know _how_ to- how to relax into this, but I do know _you_ , and I trust _you_." He smiles, in a way that makes Karkat's stomach flip and tie itself into knots. God, he's been with this asshole for almost an entire sweep now. When will he get over that smile?

Taking a deep breath, Karkat nods. He opens his mouth, wanting to say something, but nothing comes to mind. Nothing seems to fit this situation. So, he responds to his gut feeling. One hand lets go of the sheets, moving to cup the back of Dave's head and carefully pull him up. Karkat leans down, letting his hair brush along Dave's forehead.

He pauses for a moment longer, but he finds it hard to come up with any more protests now that he's close enough to count Dave's eyelashes. He wants this, of course, he's… he's so worried that he's going to hurt Dave. Trolls are not gentle creatures. Even red romance sometimes leaves its cuts and bumps. His species simply are not designed with gentleness in mind, and he wants to do his best for Dave, because he deserves nothing less.

He has to steady himself. The hand on the sheet tightens its hold, to anchor himself. Holding Dave's head is almost a reminder - to keep the man he loves at the forefront of his mind. Karkat's lust, and his wild desires, can always come second next to Dave's security, and his enjoyment. This is for Dave. He's sixteen years old, 7.38 sweeps, and Karkat wants this to be special. He doesn't want this to be a regret for the rest of their (probably) short lives.

Closing the distance is much too easy. He presses his lips to Dave's, and it's almost like magic, how he immediately relaxes. Their lips are dry, but Karkat doesn't care. It won't be that way for long, anyway.

He loosens his hold on the sheet before he can tear it, gently pressing the pad of his thumb just under Dave's ribs. He can feel the bones through his boyfriend's skin, and it _terrifies_ him, how pathetically _vulnerable_ this literal god is. Splayed out beneath him, his eyes closed, his stance relaxed, and trusting… Dave knows nothing about trolls. He doesn't understand the way Karkat's gaze is drawn to his neck, not out of lust, but out of the desire to mark any weaknesses that may be useful to him. It's hard not to think about. All of Dave's physical liabilities, the way he practically throws himself at Karkat… He's too open. It's… horrifying.

The kiss breaks when Karkat moves back, hovering above Dave. He has to take a breath of air. Sometimes, the closeness is just… too much. Dave doesn't mind, merely watching Karkat with understanding eyes. He's so considerate, for someone who knows nothing of the internal struggle Karkat has every time he wants to be close. Which is, almost all the time. Dave is far too sweet to him.

But rants like that aren't for the bedroom. He lets himself explorer Dave's body. Usually, their moments like this have an agenda. Something Dave wants to try, or maybe a part of human anatomy that Karkat wants to explore in detail. He's familiar with the human concepts of "anal," and how their bulges work. And yet…

He trails the faintest tips of his claws down Dave's arms, and back up to his shoulder. Carefully, he applies pressure, feeling the muscles and bone hidden beneath the pale skin. He watches the way Dave's veins appear to move with the skin, and for once, he isn't thinking about how easy it would be to cut them open. He thinks about how lovely Dave is - veins mapping out his livelihood, how he's all soft skin, not at all like Karkat's hardened plates, and while he's very weak, the calluses Karkat traces on his palms speak of long, hard days, and hours upon hours of practice that Karkat can't even begin to imagine.

Every movement is slow and purposeful, and Karkat brings Dave's hand up to his mouth, pressing a kiss to the palm. Dave's mouth twitches like he's suppressing a smile, and Karkat does it again. That gets him a genuine smile, and he rewards Dave by moving on.

Dave's chest often gets a lot of attention. Karkat never loses his fascination with every aspect of Dave's body, but his torso is another thing entirely. Whereas trolls have plates almost like an exoskeleton, Dave's chest is so… soft. He's even paler here, somehow, no hint of freckles in sight. Karkat gently kisses the curve of his collarbone, making his way down. His hands move with him, holding Dave's sides on either side of his face. He kisses the center of Dave's chest, using his thumbs to tease the hardened little buds he finds there. Their purpose is still a bit mystifying to Karkat, but he loves the way Dave reacts to it. He sort of twitches, and his lips are drawn tighter in a futile effort to swallow the tiny groan he makes. The noise makes Karkat smirk, but he doesn't want to tease Dave too badly. Not yet. Not their first time.

He tugs Dave's God Tier pants off, setting them aside in the pile of their other clothes. Despite this, he ignores Dave's groin entirely. He's familiar enough with that area - that isn't what he wants to see.

Dave shudders, trying to pull his foot free of Karkat's hold as he gently tickles behind his boyfriend's knee. "Aah- Karkat, c'mon, that's sensitive." He mutters. There isn't any real heat in his voice, but Karkat knows the difference between enjoyment and discomfort.

"Mm, noted." He replies, moving his hand away. "Sorry, Dave." He gets a grunt of acknowledgment in return, and Dave goes back to watching quietly as Karkat traces down his shin, slowly rubbing his calf before he makes it to Dave's ankles. Bony, just like the rest of his body. Still, Karkat takes an interest in them. He likes Dave's feet and, again, how soft they feel. Are all humans this smooth to the touch?

Holding Dave's ankle, Karkat presses his thumb against the pad of Dave's foot, pressing down. The result is that Dave twitches - hard. His entire leg jerks, and when Karkat does it again, Dave lets out a giggle that makes Karkat pause. He raises an amused eyebrow at his boyfriend, smirking as he repeats the action.

"Karkat-!" Dave tries to sound angry, though the smile on his face gives him away. He goes to pull his foot away, but Karkat holds fast, now searching to see what spots make Dave laugh the hardest. "Kark- hahaha, oh my God, ple- ah-!" He starts to squirm on the bed, and that's where Karkat decides to stop. Still smiling, he presses a kiss to the sole of Dave's foot, and gradually releases the hold on his ankle. Giving him a warning look, Dave puts his foot back down tentatively, but soon after relaxes again.

Satisfied, Karkat moves his way back up. He puts one hand just below Dave's knee, getting on his stomach as he uses the other hand to gently squeeze Dave's thigh, spreading his legs. Immediately, whatever playful atmosphere was in place vanishes. Dave catches his breath, as Karkat nuzzles into Dave's thigh. He peppers kisses along the skin in front of him, still ignoring Dave's boxers. He bites down, gently, just hard enough that Dave lets out the smallest whine. He does it again, making sure to kiss the marks he leaves. Beneath his touch, he can feel Dave getting impatient, fighting not to squirm, but Karkat has never been so relaxed. He could easily treat Dave to this all day.

Above him, Karkat can easily pick up his boyfriend's labored breaths. He's hardly even done "proper" touching yet, but a quick glance confirms what Karkat already knew. Dave has his eyes closed, his back giving a subtle arch when Karkat bites down a bit harder than before, and a breathy gasp leaves his mouth as every squeeze to his thigh inches further and further up. "Karkat-" he forces himself to say finally. "Fucking Christ, you jackass, you know exactly what you're doing. This is unfair, you know, subjugating a poor virgin to this- Please just get your fucking pants off now. You _know_ what I want, and you're trying to make me beg for it, but Dave Strider isn't nearly so easily bought-" His words end in a sharp moan, and his eyes slip closed again.

Karkat smirks to himself and squeezes the tent in Dave's boxers again. "All you had to do was ask nicely." He says in a devious sort of purr. Dave doesn't reply to that, merely letting out a soft groan and rolling his hips into Karkat's hand. Unfortunately, they have to stop touching for about fifteen seconds - long enough for Karkat to get his pants off.

It feels like too long though, and by the time Karkat has them off, he has half a mind to just tear Dave's boxers away at the fragile seam. But the last time he did that had ended with Dave bitching about his replaceable, badly-pattered undergarments, so Karkat makes a day of it. He touches his palm over Dave's chest, leaning down to replace his hand with his own torso. As a mutant troll, Karkat had been forced to accept that he would never meet another troll with a body temperature higher than his. But pressed up against him, Dave feels almost like he's burning. Karkat tucks his face against Dave's neck, kissing and sucking gently. He uses his teeth to leave marks just out of sight, lavishing Dave with attention that has him groaning and unable to do more than clutch at Karkat's shoulder blades.

All the while, he's rolling his hips, slowly but firmly grinding down into the very prominent tent in Dave's boxers. He tugs on the waistband, snapping it against Dave's hips. His boyfriend shudders violently, groaning with impatience. "Kar-" he starts to protest something, so Karkat silences him with a quick kiss. Still, he continues, and a moment later, Dave's boxers are on the floor with everything else. Karkat takes a moment to consider simply tearing his off, but…

Instead, he sits up, taking deep and heavy breaths to get himself under control as he looks down at Dave. Now he paints a proper picture - it's almost as though every inch of his skin has flushed red, and his freckles stand out like neon against his burning skin. Karkat sits back on his legs, not bothering to hide the way his gaze rakes up and down Dave's body appreciatively. He hadn't been able to pay it proper attention before, but now Karkat finally tugs his boxers out of the way, allowing his bulge to spill into his hand.

The sight of it makes Dave's eyes dilate, the pupils so big now that he can barely see the red of his lover's irises. His chest rises and falls faster, and he shifts on the sweat-soaked sheets, fighting the urge to push Karkat against the bed and touch him properly.

But if Karkat notices all of these things, he doesn't react to them. He strokes his bulge at a leisurely pace, tilting his head back and letting out soft pants of breath. "Oh, what-? Karkat, baby, this is just cruel-" Dave voices his displeasure, a note of desperation in his words as his eyes remained glued to what Karkat's hand is doing. The sight if obviously having an effect on him - his cock twitches in appreciation, and Dave pushes himself up onto his elbows to get a better look. "C'mon, let me touch you- Please? This is always the best part-"

Karkat tilts his head to the side, as though thinking about it. In reality, though, he has something much better in mind. He drops his hand, wiping his material on the sheet next to him as he crawls back up over Dave's body. His clean hand applies pressure to his lover's chest, gently pressing Dave back down against the bed. "Let's compromise." Karkat mumbles. He kisses Dave, slowly moving their lips together. His hips lower, and his bulge takes the first opportunity to wrap around Dave's cock. A hiss sounds against Karkat's lips, and hands find their way back to his shoulders, digging in hard enough that he would be bleeding if he had skin any less thick.

His bulge wraps around Dave's length, the tip slipping to the underside to rub and massage his balls. The effect is a high-pitched, drawn-out moan, and Dave scrunches up his face and positively _writhes_ beneath Karkat.

Every time Karkat shifts, his bulge gives a tug, squeezing around Dave in a steady beat, as though it has a mind of its own. The act of doing this isn't very stimulating for Karkat, but it doesn't need to be. Dave looks absolutely breathtaking like this, his eyes going unfocused as he moans up to the ceiling.

"Do you have the lube?" Karkat asks quietly. He doesn't get a reply, but Dave makes an impatient groaning sound, and one of his hands fumbles off to the side. He grabs, um, _a pillow (10)_ lying next to his head and captchalogues it. A moment later, _the lube (10)_ that he knows Dave keeps in his sylladex is forced out of its card, and Karkat manages to catch it as it shoots in his direction. Spontaneous sex isn't too common between them (Karkat likes to make sure he knows what he's doing, and Dave wants to make absolutely sure that Karkat is _completely_ up for it), but it's good to have lube on hand, anyway.

Now, he squirts some out into his palm, letting his bulge do the work with distracting Dave. He massages the lube along three of his fingers, excluding his pinky and thumb. He's fingered Dave before, on request, but he's yet to actually… put his bulge there. Karkat isn't sure how much that's going to hurt, but three looks about right to get Dave ready. It's probably still going to hurt, but hopefully, not for very long.

He puts on hand on the bed next to Dave's chest, the other dipping down between his lover's thighs. Sensing what Karkat is going for, Dave lifts his leg up, his eyes now tracking Karkat's hand as it dips down. Carefully, he presses on finger against Dave's entrance, feeling it twitch with Dave's hips at the brush of his claws. "Relax." Karkat says gently, his expression softening. "You're so fragile, Dave."

Now, his bulge has stopped moving. He's holding Dave loosely, the look on his face trying to convey to his boyfriend that it's alright to call it off. Use the safe word, twist away from Karkat - whatever he has to do if this isn't what he wants.

But Dave just shakes his head, shifting against the sheets. "I trust you." He replies. They lock eyes, and Karkat feels his breath catch. Dave is so beautiful… How could no one else see it? The look in his glowing eyes is terribly truthful, and Karkat can't properly understand all of the _love_ that he sees in their ruby pools. It's too much.

He presses his first finger in, and Dave looks away, groaning and twisting his fingers in the bed sheets as he tosses his head back. Immediately, Karkat searches out the spot that he knows Dave likes. It had taken a while to find it the first time, but now, he watches Dave's back arch with a small, pleased smile. It's nice; to make his boyfriend feel this way. To know that he's the only one who gets to see Dave so trusting and vulnerable.

Stretching by itself probably doesn't feel very good, so Karkat starts moving his bulge again, stroking Dave's length in time with the slow thrusts of his finger being pumped into his boyfriend. He keeps his eyes wide open, watching Dave's reactions hungrily. Trolls don't do this. Trolls aren't nearly so trusting, or so willing to open themselves up the way Dave is. That's probably what Karkat enjoys most about his interactions with Dave - being amazed by just how _exotic_ he is. It's no wonder that his relationships with his own kind had always failed. How was he supposed to know that what he needed was a pale, red-blooded alien?

Dave pants for breath, groaning around shouts of Karkat's named mixed in with swear words. When a second finger is pressed in, Dave seems to forget any words that are longer than a single syllable. "Kar-" He gasps, his toes curling and his fingers clutching the mattress so sight that his knuckles are white. "Ka- fuck, fuck, _mngh_ ~!"

His moans grow quieter, muffled when Karkat gives in and kisses him, hard. Dave's legs spread further, inviting his searching fingers in deeper, and wrap around Karkat's waist. He takes the hint, and a third finger is pushed in. He stops thrusting them, gently spreading them inside of Dave. It makes a sick, wet sound as Karkat gradually parts his fingers wider and wider. He lodges one of them right up against Dave's prostate, and every time he spreads his fingers, Dave's entire body tenses up like a coil, and it's all he can do to so much as get out a moan of, " _please_."

But Karkat knows what he wants. The same heat is starting to gather in his gut, spurred on by the picture-perfect way Dave looks when he's begging.

Slowly, his fingers are removed. He wipes them on the bed sheets, and uses that hand to untangle his bulge from Dave's cock. He whines at the loss but doesn't protest, biting his lip in clear anticipation.

Again, Karkat pauses. Dave hasn't used the safe word yet. And he probably isn't going to, but Karkat feels the need to extend another offer to him, anyway. He wants Dave to know that this is completely up to him. He opens his mouth, but the fierce, wanting look that Dave shoots him makes him close it once more. The heavy way Dave's breathing, the red tint flushing every inch of his skin, the tousled hair, his swollen lips, and flustered appearance… it all encourages Karkat to keep his mouth shut and continue.

He directs his attention down, shifting back to take his bulge in hand. He guides the tip up against Dave's taint, perfect and closed, like an untouched flower bud, and watches with fascination as his bulge automatically presses forward. Karkat barely gets a moment to process, because the next moment, his mind is _spinning_. Dave is so _tight_. The stretching made him a little looser, and somewhat slick, but that doesn't stop him from being constricting and so _warm_. No, not warm - it feels like he's burning up. It's red-hot and squeezing Karkat's bulge so tightly that he almost isn't sure how he's going to get any further in. Somehow though, unfathomably, he does.

Karkat leans forward, holding his breath, as his bulge keeps pressing in. Christ, how deep is Dave? How much tighter can he possibly be? Their hips meet, and Dave clenches down around him so suddenly that he sees stars, letting out the air he was holding in the form of a wanton moan of Dave's name.

His jaw clenches down, and Karkat gives an experimental roll of his hips. Dave just about _screams_ , his hands shooting up and scrambling for purchase on Karkat's back. "Oh God, oh fuck, holy shit, Christ, _Karkat-_ " He babbles, completely nonsensical.

"I- yeah, I kn-ow-" Karkat works out, fighting to steady himself. He's never felt anything quite like Dave. It should be impossible to be this tight, burning up inside and out, and Karkat can't get over the _look_ on Dave's face. He looks beyond pleasure, his expression so euphoric that it makes his heart _ache_.

He thinks to give Dave a moment to calm down, but it's a lot harder to do than it should be. Even as Karkat's thinking it, his bulge is twitching inside of Dave, seeking to thrash and fill every inch that it can possibly reach. He can't hold himself still for very long, but based on the way Dave is trying to glare at him, a break is the last thing he wants.

Humans, apparently, thrust during sex. And seeing Dave's bulge, Karkat believes that. But it isn't needed for him. He shifts his position above Dave, kissing his boyfriend sweetly to quiet him down. He sighs, and lets his control slip away into lust.

The next moment, Dave is moaning into his lips, just about sobbing around cries of Karkat's name. His hold is starting to hurt, and Karkat fully expects his back to be littered with half-moon shapes by the time he's finished. All Karkat has to do is let his bulge thrash, but _fuck_ , does it make all the difference. He groans Dave's name, his arms slipping underneath his lover to clutch the human close. The kiss slips, and Karkat can't focus enough to seek out Dave's lips again. He settles for kissing along his boyfriend's neck, instead, canting his hips in short thrusts to try and get his bulge in deeper.

He wants to describe how incredible it feels, to be entwined with Dave like this, but there are only so many adjectives to tell how tight he is. The weight of it all hits Karkat so hard that he's dizzy. Affection for Dave swells in his chest, and he wants more. He wants Dave screaming and moaning, so far beyond words that he can't remember his own name. He's _inside of the man he loves_ , and he wants to make every moment they have together as pleasurable as possible.

It seems like hardly any time passes. And, Karkat would like to say that he forgets about his body, but suddenly, everything snaps into painful focus, and all he can think about is that he has a body, and this is the best thing he's ever felt in his life. All he can hear is the way his heart is slamming against his rib cage, his mouth wide open around an animalistic moan as he freezes completely. Dimly, he remembers that a bucket would have been nice, but then he stops caring. Dave squeezes around him as he reaches his own finish, and Karkat whines long and loud. His vision flashes white and goes black at the edges, and all he is is pleasure - perfect and endless.

And then it's over.

Red and white speckle his hips, and Dave looks like he just got hit by a train, but Karkat doesn't care. His arms shake and threaten to give out, even as he gives a few more thrusts into Dave. Beneath him, his lover is so out of it that he can only mumble out unrelated words, but Karkat gets the hint. He pulls out, breathing hard as his bulge retreats, slipping back into its sheath.

He dips a hand into his sylladex, pulling out the towel that he had placed their earlier. Or, well, he _tries_ to. A safe lands on the ground at the foot of the bed, and Karkat can only muster up a heavy sigh. Dave peeks an eye open, chuckling a little as Karkat wearily moves over to open it. He leans over the bed, and works on hacking the little box to get his shitting towel. Normally, he would be furious with this, but his body feels tingly and sagging, and all he can muster up is a slight irritation.

It doesn't really matter - a towel is a relatively simple object, and so it's pretty easy to hack the safe. Karkat grabs it and shuffles back across the bed to Dave. He fluffs up the pillows, and props Dave up a little better, using the towel to wipe off the cum staining his thighs. He wants to get some warm water to help Dave get cleaner, but he's starting to feel a nice, drowsy sort of tiredness set in. They can both shower later.

He wipes his body down, too, and sighs, laying down next to Dave and stretching out. Arms slip around his waist, and he cracks an eye open to look at Dave with a smile. "Guess what?" He asks quietly, cupping Dave's cheek and pressing their foreheads together.

"I have the greatest boyfriend in paradox space?" Dave guesses, affection in his eyes as he presses his lips to Karkat's for a brief moment.

This gets the troll to laugh, breaking the kiss. "Well, yes, I do, but that's not what I was going to say." He slips his arms around Dave's neck, twirling a finger through the hair over the back of his neck. "I love you."

Dave smiles warmly, humming as he leans in close again. "I love you, too." He mumbles against Karkat's lips. They kiss again, slowly, and Karkat lets his eyes slipped closed. He relaxes, secure in Dave's arms, enveloped in his warm, and when he finally does sleep, he still has a smile on his face, and the feeling of Dave's lips against his.


End file.
